Secrets of Ohtori
by Selenity Longsword
Summary: A Story of Lust! Love! Intrgue! -.-() No I'm not just relating the plot line of Utena!
1. Default Chapter

Mysterious things are happening at Ohtori....A New Student? With a resemblence to someone they loved once...What new mysteries does she bring? Only time will tell....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Utena. I barely own the computer it was typed on. I cannot even really claim to own the entire story line, as it was once part of a rp I was doing, and wanted to finish it. I know it will take time between updates as I work 60 to 80 hours a week so bare with me, and I will give you all I can when I can, until we BOTH figure out who did it.  
  
Rating: There will be graphic violence and sexual scenes later on, please do not take offense, but know this, it will not be for any reason other than it fits there.  
  
I dedicate this Story, to the people who make it possible.  
  
Shane-Kun, My insperiation, with so many many stories under his belt and a seeminly endless fountain of ideas.  
  
Sly-chan....My Precious One...Nuff Said  
  
Pokito Sama.... My Bishie Jedi Master  
  
And Lastly, but with most Heart, To my Auntie Roxy-Sama, who never let me give up, holding my hands through the dark nights when I felt life wasn't worth it, for telling me no matter what happened, I was important to her, and for always telling me, that she loved me.  
  
A scream went unheard in the quiet of the Ohtori campus, as a body thudded to the ground, her blonde hair spread around her in a waterfall of color.  
  
The next day, students gathered around Nanami's body staring at the puddle of blood that gathered under her, as Touga knelt beside her, sobbing, holding her close to him.  
  
"Nanami! NOOOOOO!"  
  
Tenjou, Utena set her hand on his shoulder as the police arrived, scouring the scene, finding a sucicide note, written in Nanami's hand, saying she was tired of being second best to her Onei-sama. The body was removed and sent to their family for burial, as Utena, Anthi and Miki spent their time consoling him, speaking softly of her, greiving in their own way. Touga fell into the depths of Dispair slowly, his former playboy self dropping into dispair. Months passed as time did, Touga finally regaining some sense of his former self, and starting to get over his sisters death, leaving the portirat over the fireplace, in her honor.  
  
At the start of the new term, a car pulled up, the driver going to the Kurryu household, to unload the bags, as a young woman stood in front of the Deans building, wearing a pair of low rider blue-jeans, and a buttondown blue shirt, hair pulled back into a double braid, falling to her waist as violet eyes looked around. Students stopped to stare at her, as Carrie Kurryu walked into the Deans offices, to introduce herself. 


	2. Akio

Akio  
  
I couldn't believe it when I looked up, It was as if I where seeing a Ghost. And believe me I see a Lot of ghosts, most of my campus is populated with them. But this ghost, was as unexpected as she was unwelcome, just as my campus was getting back to normal. But then I looked in her eyes, and realized this was not Nanami, for Nanami's violet eyes had never held such warmth, and love of life in them. I rose, offering her my hand, as she bowed awkardly.  
  
Ohtori, Akio, Pleased to meet you Miss...?"  
  
I let my voice trail off, as I stared at her, there really is no other word for it, she was beautiful, shimmering in a way that made one want to just wrap her up and protect her. And for me, an Evil person, out to keep Dios locked away, that is just a strange Emotion. She raised those eyes looking at me, direct and without any false modesty.  
  
Kyirru, Carrie, at your service."  
  
Her japanease was slow, painfully sounded out, and the accent... I knew that accent....  
  
"You are an American?"  
  
"Hai, Sir."  
  
She tried but oh she could barely speak a childs version of Japanease, struggling to prounce each word carefully, her eyes squinting with the effort.  
  
"Then you will be useful helping to teach the others how to speak english. They know proper phrasing but lack the slang for the most part."  
  
She nodded then smiled, making me stop and stare at her again, I had often seen Nanami smile, and while in the features and body, she resembled her so strongly, this was no stunted twisted soul, intrested only in her own happines. This was someone who was genuinally happy with life and wanted life to revel with her. Sitting down to compose myself, drawn inspite of my own self presveration instinct, to the light of her soul. Working with her using english so she would not be lost trying to decipher the words we worked out a class schedule, as I went through her transcripts, amazed that she was so far advanced for an American school, They so often cannot compare to the intensive teaching we do. Finally she left my presence, and I went to the castle, staring up at him, speaking to him, in a voice much unlike my usual taunting manner.  
  
"I met your female counterpart today....granted she is mortal, but then again, so where you once...She is so strange, shining like a star, wanting everyone around her to be happy. A true loving, caring person...As Anthi was once. Perhaps we can both be saved...instead of distroyed." 


	3. Murderous Thoughts

As Connie hurried towards her first class, ingoring the expressions of those that saw her, stopping dead in their tracks, gasps leaving them. A figure stopped then ran away, towards the forest holding the Dueling arena, before dropping gasping for air.  
  
"NO! It's not Possible, she's DEAD! I know I killed her! I know I did!"  
  
I shoved her off that damn bridge, and I wrote that message! This is imposible! I don't believe in ghosts! She cannot have come back from the dead.... but if she did...  
  
I will just kill her again.  
  
I have everything I ever wanted now.  
  
If she gets in my way, or figures out I'm the one that killed her the first time. I will kill her again.  
  
However many times I have to.  
  
Raising, the shadow cast figure walked to his class. 


End file.
